<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Do You Think You're Going? by Rainbow_Trout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928598">Where Do You Think You're Going?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout'>Rainbow_Trout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brian melting fevers, Delirium, Fear, Fevers, Gen, No hospitals, Panic Attacks, Whump, Whumptober 2020, sick!Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five of Whumptober 2020 - 'failed escape' </p><p>Matt's not sure where he is, but he knows he needs to get out. </p><p>No idea if I'll be able to finish Whumptober but still giving it my best XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Do You Think You're Going?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey took another shaky step down the hall, entire body trembling as he tried to keep going. When he’d woken up in the bed, he’d immeaditely been aware that something was wrong. He’d felt terrible, for starters. He was achy and dizzy, and he couldn’t remember what had happened. But he listened to his instincts; he’d been drugged, and he was in danger. No matter how he felt, he had to get out of there.</p><p>The overwhelming urge to escape helped him gather up the strength to pull himself upright – world dipping in and out, feet barely co-operating as he tried to get them beneath him – and he staggered to the door, fumbling with it until it opened.</p><p>He was met with a long corridor, and he did his best to scan it. But he was barely able to make out any details with his blurry vision. He cursed under his breath. Whatever drugs they’d given him had been <em>strong.</em></p><p>But while he didn’t like that he was going into this blind, he knew that he didn’t have much of an option. He had no idea of what drugs were in his system, so he could hardly wait for them to wear off. Besides, he had no idea where he was, or what was going to happen to him… or <em>who</em> was holding him captive, or <em>why</em>…</p><p>Or how dangerous they were.</p><p>He’d been so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn’t even noticed his feet moving of their own accord. He only registered it as his shoulder brushed up against the wall, and then realised that he might as well commit. Even if his vision was blacking in and our…  </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>Casey flinched, freezing at the sound of the gruff voice. <em>Shit</em>. The dumb reptilian part of his brain told him to suck in a breath, holding it as he kept still. As though <em>that </em>would somehow make him invisible.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, it didn’t and panic surged through him as a hand gripped his upper arm, squeezing it’s fingers into his bicep, “Hey… come on… come back to bed.”</p><p>What the hell did <em>that</em> mean? What… why would someone what him in bed? He couldn’t think of any positive implications for that, and another wave of panic surged through him as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“…he okay?”</p><p>That was another voice – a female one – and Casey’s fear only increased. He knew that he had to get away, but his addled mind was struggling to come up with a plan.</p><p><em>Screw it,</em> he thought, realising that standing here wasn’t going anywhere. His vision was about to black out anyway, so he did his best to wrench his arm out of the man’s grip, and tried hurtling down the hallway.</p><hr/><p>Kelly winced as Casey slammed into the ground with a dull thud, wishing that he’d been able to get to his friend in time. He hadn’t left Casey alone since he’d spiked the fever; not until he’d simply been unable to hold his bladder any longer. And he’d considered calling April in to watch Casey, but the nurse was sleeping for the first time in almost two days, and he hadn’t wanted to disturb it.</p><p>Because Casey had been <em>unbelievably </em>ill. It had seemed like nothing more than a mere cold at first, Casey begrudgingly sitting on the couch to take it easy after losing a fight with Severide. But nothing has seemed abnormal in the slightest, until the blonde had deteriorated rapidly. Within an hour, he’d been drenched in sweat, panting as his glassy blue eyes searched around him, but he’d been mostly competent and was still able to keep water down. Kelly had been worried, but had got him comfortable in the bed, respectful of Casey’s decision not to go to the hospital.</p><p>But then Casey’s fever had risen, and the blonde had become delirious. At that point, Kelly had raised hospital, but each time he did Casey panicked, beyond having a reasonable amount of logic where Kelly could convince him. Eventually, Severide had decided to call April, hoping that a bag of fluids would be able to calm his delirious friend, and maybe even bring him to a point where Kelly could convince him to go to the hospital.</p><p>But it hadn’t, and Casey had remained delirious. Halstead had then come over, weighing up the situation. Casey was still hallucinating wildly, and while hospital was the place he needed to be, his fear and panic would be detrimental to his recovery. Kelly was the only thing that was able to keep him calm, and after some consideration, Halstead had prescribed antibiotics, detailed strict parameters before an ambulance needed to be called and left. Casey <em>should</em> be fine with bedrest and an IV, after all, and would be safe as long as he was supervised.</p><p>But then Kelly <em>had </em>left him, even if only for a few minutes. And now, the blonde truck Lieutenant was sprawled on the floor.</p><p>April was quick to kneel down beside Casey, first checking his pulse, before feeling his forehead. When she was satisfied with that, she ran a practiced hand down his neck, then checking his head for bumps. As soon as she was finished, she glanced back up at Kelly, giving him a smile.</p><p>“He’s okay… fevers actually lower. We should get him back to bed; I’ll give him another dose of acetaminophen… but it really looks like he’s turning a corner.”</p><p>Kelly smiled, wishing he had a proper way of conveying his gratitude that wasn’t getting repetitive. He appreciated everything that April had done, he didn’t need to know her to see how tired she was.</p><p>Kneeling down, he secured his hands under Casey’s armpits, still wincing at the substantial heat. He watched as April gripped the blonde Lieutenant’s legs, before they carefully lifted.</p><p>They made quick work of getting Casey back in bed, April hooking him back to the IV. Casey must not have even noticed it when he’d woken, because there was a small pool of water on the floor. She then gave Matt his medications, before turning back to Kelly, “Hey, I might go and catch another nap… you alright with him? Do you need anything before I go?”</p><p>Kelly shook his head no, one hand already going to absently stroke Casey’s head. He’d been so helplessly worried about the blonde for the past couple of days, and he couldn’t wait until Casey was better.</p><p>“Okay… I’ll see you later, Kelly. You can get some rest too… I really do think he’s turning a corner. He’ll probably be better in the morning.”</p><p>Absently, Kelly nodded, before settling in beside his friend. He rested one hand on his upper arm, dropping his head against the headboard as April left the room. Casey should be better by the morning, and that filled him with a huge sense of relief.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>